


Who's gonna lose first?

by Ezariel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gonna add more tags later with chap2, Korean Keith (Voltron), Like....just smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Keith, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Thace (Voltron), Virgin Lance, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezariel/pseuds/Ezariel
Summary: What if Keith could have saved Thace and brough him with him in the castle? What if they were both interested by Lance?





	Who's gonna lose first?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for Lance's Birthday so here we are, just a sameless smut :') It's the first time I'm writting something like that in English so please tell me what you think about it >< <3

Lance always loved animals. Particularly cats. 

Then of course, when Keith brought Thace back with him, his limits were reached. He had held back for days and days. Ever since the Blade of Marmora had moved in with them in fact.

They all looked more or less like big fluffy cats and he had only one desire: to slip his hand in their fur. But he was restrained, he had a certain decency after all.

Yet, when Thace was taken to the infirmary he immediately volunteered to help him and led him to the room while Kolivan supported him and helped him walk. The Galra was grunting slightly under the pain as Lance helped him get rid of his more than troublesome and uncomfortable combination given the situation. He then helped him to put on one of those combinaison specially designed for the pods, but he couldn't help caressing the fur of their new ally. And he had to be lost in his thoughts because Thace cleared his throat slightly, an amused smile stretching his lips as he looked at the man so much smaller than him. The Cuban blushed and mumbled a "Sorry" before closing the suit and driving him inside the pod, launching the program for a complete healing. 

 

Then Thace passed almost 2 days asleep before waking up better than ever. But this time it was Coran and Allura who helped him.

They took time to explain him the whole situation and where he was in case he didn't remember, but he was okay. Like, really okay. He never felt this good and he was thankful for it. Speaking of thankful...

 

"Who is the human who helped me last time?" 

 

Allura was caught short but pulled herself together and smiled slightly, "Lance, he's our Blue Paladin."

 

The Galra nodded and smiled "I'd like to thank him, where can I find him?"  

"At this hour he must be with the others in the dining-room. Besides, I bet you must starving."

  

The spy's stomach decided to show up at that moment, answering for him and making him blush, tinting his fur a purple a little darker than normal. "Effectively..."

Coran smiled, amused, as the princess held back a soft and amused laugh. "We prepared new clothes for you, dress and we'll take you to the others."  

Thace nodded and dressed as soon as they got out of the room, joining them a few minutes later. The Alteans were surprised at seeing him, looking at him slightly disturbing "I ...... it's strange ... I never wore that kind of clothes. Am I wearing it wrong?" He put a hand on his neck, not knowing where to put himself. He was currently wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt that looked slightly too small for him, a slightly wide black pants and military shoes.

 

Allura smiled at him. "No, don't worry. In fact, you look very good." 

  

The Galra blushed even more and said nothing more, simply following them. The nearer they approached the room, the more noises reached him, and that surprised him. Normally the dinners of the Blade of Marmora were silent, not a sound reigned, or little. His surprise was even greater when he saw everyone at the table, mingled with the Paladins and various aliens rescued, speaking as if nothing had happened. He stood for a moment in the doorway, stunned, when someone put a hand on his, attracting his attention. He lowered his eyes and saw the young man who helped him a few days earlier, smiling softly at him.

  

"Come, we kept you a place." 

  

He gently squeezed his hand and guided him to an empty space between a member of Marmora and an alien whose name he had forgotten. Lance installed him and put a plate of food in front of him before returning to help Hunk. Thace's eyes followed him and discreetly detailed his body, climbing up the legs, that he found endless, lingering a little too much on the round ass tight in his jeans, and finally detailing the fine muscular back emerging under the white and blue t-shirt. He pulled himself together when the Paladin turned to bring other dishes and concentrated on his plates, taking news from his friends.

And for the first time in a long time he felt relaxed, forgetting a little by what they had all gone. He spent the rest of the day talking with the others, visiting the castle and taking his place in his new quarters.

 

Little by little he became more familiar with his surroundings and the atmosphere a little noisier than what he was used to, but something tugged at him: the Blue Paladin seemed to avoid him and he didn't know why. He had initially thought that it was the embarrassment of being near Galra, but he acted only like that with him, he had no problem with the others. So why? 

He sighed heavily and put his book on the couch as the door opened at that moment, letting in the Blue Paladin. Thace immediately recognized him with his peculiar smell, a mixture of citrus and vanilla, and turned to him. Yet he could only open his mouth when he saw the young man. Or rather seeing his outfit. Lance wore a simple black cyclist very close to his body and a deep blue crop-top, a foam mat under his arm. A raspy groan escaped Thace when the Cuban leaned back to him to settle his mat, causing him to jump and turn quickly.

 

"Tha ... Thace ... Sorry, I didn't see you ..." 

 

Lance blushed slightly as he approached him. "The room where I normally exercise is invaded ... Do you mind if I get in here?"

 

The Commander licked his lower lip when his eyes fell on the human, murmuring a "No, do as if I wasn't there."

 

The Paladin shudderded under the gaze on him and nodded before returning to his mat, feeling the Galra follow each of his movements. He started by stretching slowly, trying to relax as Thace tried to continue his reading, something totally vain given the body moving just under his nose. 

Usually yoga had more than beneficial effects on Lance's body, but this time it was lost with the Galra in the same room. He felt his gaze resting on the least patch of skin that was uncovered, or even covered, and he wasn't indifferent at all. And from the groanings that Thace let loose, he wasn't insensitive to what he saw too. Not holding up any more, the Galra came to stand beside him and looked at him with all his height "What are you doing?" 

 

The young man shuddered at the voice a little rougher and deeper than usual and looked up at his interlocutor, missing his words as he saw the usual gentle gaze filled with desire "Yoga... It's a human sport... It serves to relax and helps a lot to gain flexibility and balance." He straightened up and, to set an example, easily lifted his left leg, stretching his foot just above his head in a perfect split. Thace couldn't refrain from licking his lips, seeing how easily Lance could manage to hold this position which is, at the base, really uncomfortable and ran a claw on the taned thigh, dangerously going to his groin, snatching a surprised moan . Taken from short, Lance tried to lower his leg, but Thace held it back, placing one of his hands on his thigh while the other came to support the young man on his back. A groan escaped the Cuban when his body was forced to remain in this position, stuck against the imposing Galra, his hands clutching his t-shirt on his chest to avoid falling. He looked up at him, his cheeks completely red and his breath shorter ".... Thace?" 

 

The Glara bent down, placing his face against the fragile, oh so fragile, neck of the creature against him, and smelled the odour coming from him. "You smell so good." He gently bit the skin within reach of his lips, snatching a particularly loud moan at Lance who blushes with shame "And it's even better when you're excited."

Lance wanted to open his mouth to protest, but Thace took him by surprise, grumbling, "Don't lie to me Paladin, your smell speaks for you, you smell like envy and desire for meters around. Did you avoid me these days, because you can't contain yourself?"

The Cuban gave a poor moan and closed his eyes, burying his face against his chest. "Yes Sir..." He bit his lip, realizing what he had just said, hardly hearing the hoarse rumble comming from the body against his. However, he felt the clawed hands slide down his thigh and his back to land on his buttocks, squeezing them gently as he finally lowered his leg, laying it on the ground. His fingers tightened convulsively on the Galra's shirt, to the rhythm of caresses and tongues on his neck, he'll be marked the next day without any doubt... Thace slipped one of his legs between Lance's thighs, lifting him almost to the ground: he held on tiptoe, and this fact strangely excited him. The commander groaned with pleasure as he felt his odor intensify and let one of his hands slide under the cyclist. "And you don't carry anything under it... Do you doing it on purpose? Is that what you expected? To be caught anywhere by anyone?" One of his fingers skirted the line of his buttocks before coming to rest against his pulsating entrance, snatching a mewl of pleasure "Thace... Sir.... Please!" 

The commender had a carnivorous smile and finally took his red and shining lips, dragging Lance into a feverish and totally obscene kiss. One kiss and one caress and the Cuban was already docile and relaxed in his hands like a doll. He spread one of his buttocks with one hand as his finger played against his entrance sank easily into him. 

 

But before he could go further, the door opened in a dull thud, revealing the Red Paladin, who froze when he saw in which position they were, mouth and eyes wide open. Lance suddenly took a scarlet tint and walked away from Thace, groaning as the finger slid out of him. He dressed as well as he could and took his stuff before going out of the room without a word.

The Galra glared at the newcomer who had just recovered his senses and looked at him in the same way. "Don't touch him, he's not yours."

Thace snorted, not impressed "He doesn't have your smell, so you're not bound to him, he's not your mate. I have every right to want to take him."

Keith looked at him a moment before smiling "Not if I have him before." He looked at him defiantly before turning his heels, determined not to hang around anymore: Lance would be his, and his virginity too.

 

Than days and days passed: Thace and Keith were getting closer and closer to Lance, giving him every possible attention, brushing him from time to time, then the touches were caresses and the caresses were more and more strong. The simple kisses became ballets all more sulphurous than the others, and Lance ended by being nothing more than a panting thing, red and desiring more.

And he loved it.

Then he got into the game too. He seduced them, excited them and then left them like idiots, leaving, satisfied with his "small" effect. He wanted to know who would give in first.

 

And the first to break was Keith. Lance had just performed one of his "yoga" sessions, obviously entirely back to him, in poses all more enticing than the others. It was too much for his nerves. He pushed Lance against the nearest wall and began to devour his neck, his hands sliding his shorts too tight and too short on the bare legs, revealing silky smooth skin. His fingers clenched on his hips as he stuck his pelvis to his, rubbing without any embarrassment against the sensitive and pulsating hole, without seeing the satisfied smile stretching the lips of the Cuban. A mewing sound escaped him as Keith let his hands slide down his ass, pulling them away without any shyness as he thrust his thumbs into him without further preparation, stretching his entrance before dropping to his knees behind him. A carnivorous smile took place on his lips before he teased him with the tip of his tongue, tracing the contours without ever really caressing him. Lance groaned softly, trying to keep the little balance he had in that position "Keith..... not here... the room..."

The Red Paladin giggled as he heard the plaintive tone and sucked, gently nibbled the sensitive pulp, snatching a more sonorous moan from Lance "I already locked the door." He felt Lance relaxing immediately and went up to his ear as his fingers played with the shiny, tender hole. "But I never said I had soundproofed the room, so you'd better be silent or someone could pass and listen to you, and he could use the security code to force the door, unless you want to be surprised in this position, open and offered to your teammate, waiting for me. Do you want that Lance?" The aforementioned moaned pitifully, excited by the simple words of the brown, pushing his hips against his fingers for more contact.

 

 “So impatient. That’s right, kitten. Gettin’ you all wet and open for me. Sound good?” 

 

Lance’s long, desperate moan was the only answer Keith needed. He pointed his tongue and teased the tip into the tight ring of muscle, fucking it into the cuban over and over. As the muscle relaxed even more for him, Keith began pressing deeper inside, opening Lance up on his tongue. He licked him so good and so long that Lance was panting, drooling and leaking precome on the floor, ass spread open, hole bright pink and so wet, clenching around nothing but air, wanting so much more. 

A long and deep groan escaped Keith before the vision offered to him, making it even harder if possible. May God curse those fucking jeans that are too tight. He pulled back and unbuttoned his trousers, the sound of the fly attracting the attention of Lance who turned, standing on the wall, trying to not slip to the ground. He moaned as Keith pulled out his cock. Oh god, he's gonna split him in half ... How could Keith be so well endowed? Galra genes?

He swallowed hard, unable to leave the twitching cock of his eyes and licked his lips subconsciously as Keith sat on the couch, legs open, a mocking smile stretching his lips. "Are you gonna stay there?" Lance could only shake his head and walked to him with trembling step. He slipped between his legs and looked at him biting his lip, not knowing what to do.

The Red Paladin rolled his eyes, gently sighing, " I have no lube." The Cuban seemed lost a few seconds before understanding and dropping to his knees. Okay, from there it seemed even more imposing. He swallowed hard and slowly brought his lips to the rod before putting them on the red  and oozing end, making the raven haired boy moan. Keith slipped a hand into the Cuban's short hair and gently pressed on to tell him to continue. Lance inhaled deeply and opened his lips a little more, letting the hot cock slide a little further on his tongue, stopping only when he had a gag reflex. Keith gently stroked him hair to relax, waiting as patiently as possible for him to calm down before he could move. "So good Lance... You almost took me entirely... Just a little more than an inch, think you can do it?"

Lance took a deep breath and slowly nod, making Keith smile "Good boy." 

He continued to massage his head tenderly until he was completely limp between his legs, swallowing from time to time, sending chills of pleasure all over his body. Keith began to slowly move his hips, slowly moving back and forth as Lance let himself go, moaning with pleasure. The Red Paladin groaned with pleasure at seeing him so docile between his fingers and moved faster and faster and deeper, until finally burying himself entirely in his tigh mouth, tapping the bottom of his throat. Lance had to grab his hips so as not to be overly mistreated, moaning with every movement. It was the first time he did a blowjob and yet he loved it, the length at the bottom of his throat, the slightly bitter taste on his tongue, the feeling of lack of air.... Everything made him lose his head and he began to want more, so he moved his head in sync with Keith's hips, pushing him a little further into him. Tears peeped in the corner of his eyes under the slight pain he felt, but he wouldn't have stopped for anything, he didn't want Keith to stop, he loved that sensation. 

Yet the Korean retired his cock without warning, snatching a groan of frustration at the loss "Keith...?" His voice was cracked, his lips red, swollen and shiny with spit, leaving no doubt about what he had just done, making the aforementioned smile and put Lance on his lap "Don't worry kitten, you did very good. But right now I want to come inside you, here." He put his fingers on the still relaxed entrance, circling it gently before pressing it, bringing the first knuckle inside without any resistance, sending so much pleasure into the body against his.

Lance bit his lip to hold a moan as his body arched under the pleasure, sticking the fingers even deeper into him. His gaze became more and more foggy and he could no longer concentrate, too much seized by the pleasure that Keith procured him, scissoring him, searching for his prostate. And he knew he found it when the Blue Paladin cried, impaling himself on his fingers "More! Oh my god, pleasepleasepleaseplease! I need more!" Then Keith was pleased to give him what he was asking for, adding a third finger, and he grinned when Lance moaned louder, leaning backwards as he fucked himself on his fingers, almost crazy from the pleasure.

 

"Look at you Lance, so greedy and open for me, fucking yourself on my fingers like it was my cock." He curled his digits, pressing on his prostate and making him cry, his precome dripping. Keith took him in his hand and ran him thumb over the slot, spreading his precome all over himself before putting his finger in his mouth "So wet."

The Cuban whimpered when he saw him and licked his lips, spreading his legs "Want you... want you in me please...." 

Keith groaned and pulled out his fingers before suddenly reversing their positions as Lance found himself sitting on the couch, the raven haired boy holding his thighs wide open, his sex lined up with the dilated and wet hole. The Blue Paladin moaned piteously, but he only had to throw a supplicating glance at his lover so that he could penetrate him in one move, sinking enterely into him, snatching a moan of satisfaction from both of them.

Lance barely had time to get used to the presence in him that Keith began to move, penetrating him powerful and deep blows, moaning slightly under the sensations of warm, moist and tight chairs around his cock while Lance was just a writhing, whining mess beneath him, shoving back in time with his rhythms, encouraging him to go faster, harder, deeper. He's so hot, his mind is completly blank and the only he could think about is how much he wanted Keith come inside him.  

Lusty moans filled the room as the Red Paladin reached down and grabbed Lance's dick, stroking it in time to his thrusts. "Harder! Want to come please!" His toes curled as Keith leaned down and bit into his shoulder and started striking his prostate at every thrust. Then suddenly Lance's body began to tremble, stretching under the pleasure as he came on his stomach and chest, a jet of cum finishing his run on his face, staining his cheek and lips, moaning his lover's name again and again. 

Keith straightened up and licked the bite he had inflicted on the Cuban, lapping the few drops of blood that had beaded. He could feel the blossoming heat in his stomach growing, and grabbed Lance's hips ever harder, pounding into him quickly. "Gonna cum in you, that's what you want don't you? To be filled with my seed."

Lance mewled piteously and nodded, giving the signal so that the Korean no longer had to hold back. His movements were erratic and disorderly, until he realised himself inside Lance, coating him with his load.

Exhausted, he let himself fall on the Cuban, releasing his thighs and hugging him gently as they tried to regain a normal breath. Lance closed his legs around his hips and wrapped his arms around his neck, closing his eyes as he recovered his mind.

So they stayed like this for long minutes, only their breathing echoing in the room. Keith was the one who broke the silence and straightened up, kissing Lance tenderly before smiling at him "This is the first time I don't care to lose."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! The next one will be with Thace AND Keith <3 <3
> 
> Lance gonna be a huge mess~ <3


End file.
